


Rest in Peace

by Pyromani_A



Category: Butcher's Crossing
Genre: F/M, M/M, 人死不能复生
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 08:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19225825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyromani_A/pseuds/Pyromani_A
Summary: 安德鲁斯摇了摇头，望着他们穿过前台走出酒馆。他说：“那个人叫我想起以前一个朋友。”他想了想，加了一句，“年轻的那个。他有点像我猎队里的一个人。”





	Rest in Peace

 

*

周六早晨，安德鲁斯躺在床上，借着屋内暗黄色的灯光朝房间另一侧望去。萨沙背对着他坐在梳妆台前，左手边搁着一个扁平的罐头，上面印着一条黑色轮廓的鱼。一双苍白、细长的胳膊从肩膀两侧伸出来，将萨沙一头褐色的头发盘得很高。她把一只手伸进罐头里，像从一头羊肚子里掏出内脏那样埋进去动了动。安德鲁斯观察片刻，清醒了不少。

萨沙的房子是从一个老酒鬼手里租来的。由于瘾品对这些终日无所事事的人具有同等的效用，房间里的墙壁被烟熏得泛着棕黑色，并且不论四季都散发烟草臭味。安德鲁斯望着萨沙用白色的软膏涂抹脸颊和额头。凝固的油状物在她红色的皮肤上化开，变得透明，灯光令她整张脸都油乎乎的反光。安德鲁斯坐起来，从室内仅有的一张椅子上拿起衬衣，裤子，最后是皮带。衬衣已经发旧了，被浆得很硬。安德鲁斯在布料里不自在地动了动。

萨沙抬起手，开始抚摸自己的脸颊。她望着镜子里的倒影，又时不时从镜子里看几眼安德鲁斯。安德鲁斯知道她的举动，每一次他瞥向镜子，都恰好与她对视。萨沙苗条的身体端坐在梳妆台前，好像一座雕像。等到安德鲁斯用两根手指拉开窗帘瞧着外面的天气，她说： “ 你今天要去哪呢？ ”

安德鲁斯收回手，一时间有些惊讶。起初他以为她是犯了恐慌的毛病。 “ 镇里。 ” 他解释说， “ 老杰弗逊要介绍一个芝加哥来的人。他们在琢磨一个卖羊肉的生意。我和你提过。 ”

萨沙用两只手在大腿上彼此握紧。她的脖子挺得很直。 “ 你没说他是从芝加哥来的。 ” 她很快地说，又重复了一遍。 “ 芝加哥。我们的羊肉要怎么样才能运到那里去？芝加哥，那可很远，是不是？ ”

安德鲁斯用一只手握住皮带扣在他腰上凹陷下去的一块。直到她不再说话，他才意识到她这是发怒了。萨沙很久以前就已经不再年轻了。当十几岁的姑娘恼火时，男人们总是好奇地想要弄清是什么东西叫她沮丧，但到了萨沙这个年纪，很多事情就都变了。尽管如此，安德鲁斯仍旧问道： “ 你这是怎么了？ ” 他转过身，倾向靠近室内的这一侧，背对着门口。 “ 萨沙，你头痛吗？ ”

萨沙的眼珠飞快地动了一下，又以同样的速度回到原位。好像她自始至终从未看向安德鲁斯。她的后背又平又直，显得很顽固。安德鲁斯等了一小会儿，把手里的帽子放到头上，朝下望了一眼暗棕色的木头地板。萨沙一言不发，直到他拧开圆形的门把手，她站起身，小声吼道： “ 冬天到了！ ”

她两只手紧紧捏住垂在大腿两侧的衬裙。 “ 你又想起来了。 ” 她接连不断地说。一开始还有些结巴，说到后面几个音节，她的话变得很流利。 “ 我知道。冬天到了，是不是？你又想起来了。 ” 安德鲁斯回过头看了她一眼。她没有再出声，但是好似还有话要说。那些句子仿佛刺卡在她喉咙里，叫她想说又说不出来，只剩下濒临窒息的唔唔呻吟。她的眼珠瞪得很大，像鱼眼睛一样凸出，安德鲁斯因此下意识地看向梳妆台上的罐头包装。这一反应叫他自己感到有点羞愧。对于其它的，他倒没有什么特别的想法。

他把门在自己身后合上。萨沙没有动，也没有再试图与他交谈。她连同暗黄色的灯光一起被隔绝在门板的另一端。安德鲁斯以为自己听到她在房间里抽泣。他在下楼时一直在想那是不是真的。他走到房子外侧，借着从地平线处投射的暗沉阳光朝上望去，萨沙站在二楼的窗侧，窗帘被拉得很开。她一动不动，死死地看向下面，满面怒容。安德鲁斯便低下头，往镇子西侧的酒馆走去。

他穿过被牛车和马践踏得很平整的走道，两侧的杂草长得很高，尖端枯黄又柔软，整体垂头丧气似的向下耷拉着。走在这条路上时他想起自己遭到的指责。现在他的确想起来了。但那不是因为从东北侧吹来的风变得寒冷，而是有人提醒了他。这怎么能怪到他的头上？他边思索边将视线放到逐渐清晰的小镇建筑轮廓，露水和一片寂静的小道令他的头脑善于思考。

一座木板和大块的圆形石头搭成的桥显现在走道尽头，工程比较粗糙，桥身和下面的小溪挨得很近，最底层的木板上长着一层堆积了很久的青苔，由于气温下降显出衰败的模样。安德鲁斯的鞋底在过桥时发出一阵刺耳的嘎吱声。溪流表面浮着一层很薄的雾气，一阵风刮过来，雾气却没有轻易消散的迹象。

酒馆内已经有几个人在吃早餐。大多数都是同安德鲁斯一道做牲畜买卖的，也有两个他没见过的生面孔，他们坐在一起，面色发灰，一副累极了的样子。安德鲁斯边喝咖啡边小心地看了几次他们的方向。过了片刻，老杰弗逊端着一盘豆子和一瓶威士忌走到他边上。安德鲁斯看着他用发抖的手指往杯子里倒了大半咖啡，又往里加了威士忌。 “ 肉。 ” 他忽然嘟囔道， “ 我把肉忘了。 ” 接着他站起身又从前台处拿来几根风干熏牛肉。

“ 你没有偷我的酒喝吧？ ” 他眯着一双极细、泛红的小眼睛问。安德鲁斯摇了摇头，老猎人也摇了摇头。 “ 干嘛不呢？ ” 他嚷了一声。安德鲁斯又喝了一口咖啡，问起那桌陌生人的来历。杰弗逊回答说那是凑巧到镇子里歇脚的小偷。听到这词，安德鲁斯吃了一惊。 “ 他们是干这个行当的。 ” 杰弗逊说， “ 他们不打猎，不养牛或者羊，不懂得从哪条河里才能钓到真正的好鳟鱼。他们从一个镇子跑到另一个，兜售别人养的牲畜，空着手向别人保证他们知道从哪儿给人家搞拉车的马和牛队。 ” 他的胡须长得很浓密，由于缺乏修整而纠结成一团。说话时，灰色的毛发在下巴上一抖一抖。他显得气愤又不屑。 “ 他们和小偷有什么区别？ ”

安德鲁斯没有应声，只是点了点头，用两张粗糙的手掌包裹住杯子。他又仔细打量一番那两个生意人，这一次他不怕惹上麻烦。他们一个上了年纪，另一个却相当年轻，看起来有些像一起搭伙的父子，只是他们长得并不相像。

杰弗逊喝光了第一杯咖啡，开始把牛肉塞进嘴巴里。他前半个口腔不剩几颗牙齿，更多情况是用唾液将肉泡软再咽下去，在这期间，他就将它们含在嘴里。 “ 你记得帕蒂吗？ ” 他问。安德鲁斯偏过头回忆了一下，想起那是镇上刀匠家的女儿。 “ 记不清了。 ” 他如实说， “ 几年前我见过，也许是前年，或者再久一点。那时她还是个小女孩，对吗？ ” 杰弗逊含着口水垂直晃了几下头。

“ 她十六岁了。 ” 他含混道。安德鲁斯又给他倒了一杯咖啡，没有留出加酒的余地，杰弗逊低头望着自己像孕妇那样鼓出来的肚子，好像在沉思，并没有太留意。安德鲁斯追问帕蒂出了什么事，老杰弗逊才回过神。他抬起头时再也看不出那种习惯早上喝酒的人脸上会有的快活劲，两只小眼睛直愣愣地与安德鲁斯对视，神情显得很阴郁。 “ 她离家出走了。 ” 他突然说， “ 前一阵子波特兰去找过她，今早他又来了，到我家里。 ”

波特兰是镇上的警长。安德鲁斯等着他继续说他们早上谈过什么，杰弗逊又不出声了。桌上一时间十分寂静。安德鲁斯喝光自己的饮料，转过头去看新到镇上的那两个商人。年轻的那一个其实已经不算特别年轻了。他侧对着安德鲁斯坐着，头发和嘴唇上方的胡须都是褐色，后背在衬衫中弓起来。尽管他姿势歪斜，通过比较他上半身和桌子的大小，别人还是能轻易看出他身材十分高大，体格也很结实。

杰弗逊拿起杯子，借着咖啡把嘴巴里的熏肉冲了下去。他顺着安德鲁斯的目光望了一眼，鼻子里发出两声哼哼。 “ 你在打什么主意呢？ ” 他颇为严厉地说， “ 你想和那些人做买卖？ ”

商人们用完了早餐。年轻人从桌子另一端的某处找出一顶宽檐帽，站起身时抓着皮带把裤子往上带了带。他这么做时，一把手枪从他腰间露出来。由于装在枪套里，手枪只有握把部分露在外面。安德鲁斯摇了摇头，望着他们穿过前台走出酒馆。他说： “ 那个人叫我想起以前一个朋友。 ” 他想了想，加了一句， “ 年轻的那个。他有点像我猎队里的一个人。 ”

老猎人脸上显出一种鄙夷的神色。 “ 他可不是个猎人。你说的朋友是个猎人，对不对？ ” 接着他开始念叨两个小偷、骗子要搅乱镇子里的人心，波特兰应该抓他们，或者至少要把他们赶出去。安德鲁斯对这些话不大上心，他想起弗雷德 · 施耐德。这天早上他下楼时想起了跟自己的猎队在科罗拉多山谷里过冬，可那时他多半是回忆起白色刺眼的雪原、枪声和饥饿，而不是施耐德这个人。现在仔细回忆起来，他又觉得刚才还在酒馆里的那个年轻人和施耐德并不真的很像。

他们又在原位等了两刻钟。红色的太阳从地平线处升起来，渐渐变成污浊的金色，将四处都照得很亮堂。老杰弗逊招呼坐在前台的姑娘拿走他们的空盘，只留下他自己带来的酒瓶。没过片刻，他开始抽一根卷得很粗糙的烟，边抽边咳嗽。直到酒馆里原先的客人都走干净，约定这天早晨和他们见面的芝加哥人也没露面。安德鲁斯有意再继续等一会儿，杰弗逊却对芝加哥人生气起来，还有波特兰。安德鲁斯问起警长要他做什么，他又不说话了。

“ 没有那么多闲工夫。 ” 老杰弗逊粗声粗气道， “ 没有那么多。 ” 他摆了摆手，临走前告诉酒馆老板要是有芝加哥人来了，叫他到镇子北边的林间小屋里找杰弗逊的老婆。他走之后，安德鲁斯又在酒馆里坐了几分钟，他有点沉浸在过去的事情中。主要是他的猎队和野牛，它们好像是不可分割的统一体。在他还三十几岁时，他时常想起过去，现在大不相同了，如今天早上算是个稀罕的体验，因此他特别允许自己这样做。

从酒馆往南的道上一路都铺着用木板搭成的人行道，马和空车是可以走的，载了货物的不行。风从紧挨着的房子间扫过，拍打人行道两侧时，沙土就被扬起来，裹住马蹄和行人的靴子或者裙摆。安德鲁斯先去了一趟林间小屋，离得不远，镇子是个很小的地方。杰弗逊的妻子正在院子里缝一件衣服。她比她的丈夫岁数小一点，只比安德鲁斯大不到十岁，但头发已然呈现出灰色。

见到安德鲁斯走进院门口，她十分殷勤地站起身招呼他，他请她坐下，因为他只是来取走寄放在此处的一点货物。背对着小屋离开时，他仍旧能感觉到她投注在自己身上的视线，令他感到一阵愧疚。

货物是一袋用麻绳捆起来的羊皮，最上面盖着一层油纸，也是绳结固定住的地方。安德鲁斯提着羊皮走在阳光下，光线从一个狭小的角度直直照射着他的眼球。起初他因刺痛一直眯着眼睛，到了某个时间点，他改了主意，跟自己较起劲来，想知道睁着眼睛面朝阳光能够坚持多久不眨眼皮。没过太久他胸口涌现出一种后悔之情，他向自己解释这并不是在挑战太阳，不过是一个人走路实在无聊罢了。

临近晌午，安德鲁斯走进一家兼营倒卖业务的杂货店。 “ 五美元一张。 ” 他把绳结拧松，从油纸下面抽出一张完整而干净的白色羊皮放在柜台上。店主用张开五指的手掌覆盖上去，发黄长茧的指头捏住一小块摩擦几下。 “ 四美元。 ” 他哑着嗓子说。安德鲁斯有些惊讶。 “ 你开玩笑吧。 ” 他说， “ 这是羔羊皮。 ”

店主抽回手，宽阔的肩膀提起来又放松，好像要做一个耸肩的动作，只是做到一半就失去了力气，双肩像面粉袋子那样重重耷下去。 “ 要是你上周来，就是五块。 ” 他说，没有发火，安德鲁斯反而心烦意乱起来。 “ 难道你说话不算话吗？ ” 他问道。羊皮被朝柜台外侧推了一下，小半块边缘顺着垂落下去。店主在上面握住手掌，十根手指彼此交叉。 “ 四块五。 ” 他说， “ 没得商量了，威尔。这是我看在杰弗逊的面子上。 ”

安德鲁斯摸了摸摊开来的羔羊皮，它仍旧带着一点羊肉的腥臭味，却比一般的羊皮更顺滑。有一刻他想说或许伦威诺镇的商人愿意出更高的价格，或者今天早上在酒馆暂时落脚的那两个生意人。店主用一把挂在脖子上的钥匙解开柜台下面的一个铁箱。安德鲁斯盯着他用唾沫沾湿指尖开始数钱，一遍，两遍。他想要跟着数，眼睛却到了一半就不再能跟上钞票翻动。

离开杂货店后，安德鲁斯把刚到手的纸币其中一张交给旅店看门的伙计。男孩跑进店里取来零钱，大多数都是很旧的钞票。 “ 要热水吗？ ” 他问，安德鲁斯摇摇头，男孩又问他有没有骑马，答案仍旧是否定的。正午的太阳像巨大的托盘悬挂在他们头顶，将旅店的二层小楼和行人的影子都缩得又矮又小。伙计指了一下二楼报了门牌号，又说这天没什么客人，要是他不喜欢那房间，换成别的也行，只是要找时间来楼下前台打个招呼。

安德鲁斯感到倦意来势汹汹。他没有吃午饭，却也没什么进食的欲望。旅店的房间四处都很干燥，不算干净，只有床单和枕头显得相当新。他脱掉帽子，合衣躺在床上，尘土随之猛烈地扬在空气中，在阳光下像那种喜光的细小蚊虫。他闭上眼睛，立刻感觉自己困极了。愤怒和失望充斥了他半个胸腔。

金钱，金钱。他想道，金钱的背后都隐藏着罪恶 * 。当他杀死一头牛或者给一只羊羔开膛破肚时他不会想起这一点。从动物脖颈处涌出的血液是温热的。有一次他把手掌伸进一头牛犊的肚子，将肠子和牛肝掏出来放在一边，又用手掌捧着它的心脏。那血块也是热的，而且似乎还在跳动。那次安德鲁斯为之感动，也唯一一次将自己与谋杀一头动物的另一个自身结合起来。

临睡前，他又想起施耐德。他在睡意中沉浮、思索，想要知道施耐德给野牛剥皮时是否有过类似的体验。即便有，也该是他还十分年轻的时候。十几岁，在他手还不那么稳的时候。他们相遇时，施耐德已经能在一夜间给两、三百头野牛剥皮。

困倦好像在安德鲁斯去过杂货店后印在了他的骨子里。等他醒来，窗外的天色已经变得极暗，北风呜呜地在小巷中哭泣，好似预兆着某种不祥的东西。他的身体十分疲惫，脊柱和肩膀由于睡姿不佳阵阵酸痛。与此同时他还感觉到一种隐蔽的悲哀，为他自己，为萨沙，为他准备在冬天离开镇子，留她一个人过愈来愈冷的日子。

酒馆门口黑乎乎的，没有灯，室内的光亮映照在粗制滥造的玻璃窗户上，又被毫无改变地折射到外面的人行道。安德鲁斯饿得要命，想喝点酒暖和一下，又想吃烤好的肉，牛肉或者鹿肉。前一天他刚刚把一头成年母鹿卖给酒馆厨房，也许他们还剩下一点。他走进酒馆，门口的桌子是空着的，再往里，老杰弗逊和另一个人坐在最角落的位置，和他们早上坐的是同一张桌子。

安德鲁斯要了一杯威士忌和一盘烤牛肋肉。杰弗逊已经喝了很多酒，从早到晚，他总是喝个不停。早上看到他时他还清醒，到了夜里，谁也别想和他好好交谈。安德鲁斯和同桌的陌生人打了招呼。这是个约莫五十岁出头的男人，穿着整洁的衬衫，放在旁边凳子上的外套是黑色。他留着胡子，但是那种刻意修剪过的式样。被问起时，他说自己名叫贝尼。

他们先沉默着吃了一会儿晚饭。安德鲁斯实在饿极了。 “ 太抱歉了。 ” 他说，指了一下自始至终一语不发的老猎人。贝尼轻轻摇头。 “ 他今天过得很糟，上帝保佑他。 ” 他说。安德鲁斯这才搞明白他是做什么的。过了片刻，杰弗逊把两只粗粗的胳膊放到桌面上，再把自己的半个脸颊搁在上面，两只眼睛通通闭起来。贝尼向前台的姑娘要了一杯酒，开始讲警长从哪得知了刀匠家女儿的下落。

“ 今早他先去找老杰弗逊，他们一起来找我。杰弗逊发了大脾气，他不肯相信她已经死了。他觉得波特兰是自作主张。 ” 神父叹息着说，用的是一种温柔的语调，好像在讲一桩记载在圣经里的善事。安德鲁斯吃完自己那份肋肉，同贝尼面对着小口喝起酒来。贝尼继续说： “ 他们先在比较浅的河面上凿了个洞，四、五个男人，想用钩子把她勾住再拉上来，但是她太沉了，拉到一半就又掉下去了。 ”

听到此处，安德鲁斯插嘴说： “ 衣服浸水了，是会很重的。 ” 贝尼点点头，没有显出任何不悦神色。安德鲁斯随之感到惭愧。前台的姑娘走上前，用一种昏昏欲睡的口吻问他们还想不想再要点酒，或者别的什么。她开口时将桌上弥漫的寂静和难堪都打破了。安德鲁斯请她收走空盘，但别拿走他的杯子。

女招待被织料裹住的细细胳膊在他们面前慵懒地小幅挪动，灯光不时被短暂遮住，仿佛木偶剧切换场景，准备演下一出段落。等到桌边清醒的人重新变回两个，贝尼对面前的空气若有所思地晃动下巴。 “ 无论如何，这是一出悲剧。 ” 他用肯定的语气说， “ 彻头彻尾的悲剧。 ”

安德鲁斯注视着酒杯中残余的液体。他感到周遭时间的流逝忽然变得格外缓慢，随即意识到那是因为他再次陷入回忆之中。当他回顾往昔，他发现自己分割成三个不同的自我，其一是过去的他，其二正站在一条河流的堤岸向跪伏在地的自己眺望，其三则品味他们二者感受到的悲恸及茫然。

“ 上帝保佑她。 ” 贝尼低声呢喃，又重复了一次，好似第一遍不足以显出其中的诚心。安德鲁斯摇了摇头，握住杯子将威士忌全部喝干净。 “ 你可以为我的一个朋友祈祷吗？ ” 他突然问，看了看面前的空杯，又望向在桌面上小声打起呼噜的杰弗逊。贝尼轻微地皱了一下眉头，露出尴尬的表情。

“ 正式的那种吗？ ” 他问， “ 恐怕不行，我喝酒了。 ” 说着，他的颧骨泛起很薄一层红色，眼睛往下凝视杰弗逊在睡梦中变成肝紫色的面庞。安德鲁斯用手指把酒杯推离一点，更靠近桌子中心位置。 “ 像你为帕蒂说的那样，好吗？ ” 他说， “ 我想他是不会在意的。 ”

贝尼一时间没有出声，侧过脸小心地打量他，像要弄清这件事究竟要往哪个方向去。 “ 好吧，要是你坚持的话。 ” 神父说。他在胸口轻缓地划了一个十字，整个人如同猎人将一把步枪抬到眼前般改变了。 “ 愿上帝保佑他， ” 他慢慢说， “ 他 ——” 安德鲁斯抬起手，拇指和食指并起来用力抹了一下眼睛下方。 “ 施耐德。 ” 他说， “ 他是弗雷德 · 施耐德。 ”

“ 弗雷德 · 施耐德。 ” 神父跟着说， “ 愿救恩临于你的灵魂，爱你的人不再哀痛、哭号。上帝保佑你和你爱的人，阿门。 ” 语毕，他又往胸口划了一道十字。安德鲁斯转过头，望向夜风击打墙壁发出声响的方向，似乎要用目光追寻它。随即他动了动，与贝尼对视，嘴巴僵硬地颤抖几下，发出几个类似 “ 谢谢 ” 的音节。之后他再也不说话了。

 

END


End file.
